Ultraman Blank
Ultraman Blank is an ultra who lost his memory after an undetermined amount of time of being "dead" on an icy planet. He's now reawaken and is not completely sure of things. He's an old colleague of Father Of Ultra, and has been to sent to an alternate Earth to defend it from monsters. He disguises himself in order to blend in, and become part of the Kaiju and Alien Defensive Unit. Appearance Ultraman Blank looks similar to Zoffy with the neck bolts and has some shoulder pads. However, compared with many other ultras, he looks very "naked" with only one or two markings on his legs. Personality Ultraman Blank is an somewhat eager and unsure ultra. He used to be an ultra known as Ultraman Rune, but lost his memory after being frozen on an icy planet for an undetermined amount of time since the war with Alien Empera. He's now gained a mysterious ability to take on forms similar to other ultras after taking some of their energy. History The Empera War Ultraman Blank, formerly known as Ultraman Rune was a friend of Ultraman Ken, now known as Father of Ultra during the great war with Alien Empera. The two were great comrades and fought along side each other. During the final battle, Rune helped to fend off the last of the dark emperor's army as Ken dueled with Empera. Just before the war was to finally be won, one of the generals Jiorugon and his body guard Garourar came and defeated the ultra, running him out of all his energy and breaking the color timer. The general threw all that was left of him, the ultra's color timer into space where it floated away from the Land of Light. Ken caused Empera to flee along with Jiorugon, Garourar, and everyone else of remnants of the army. After the battle, Ken held a funeral for his comrade along with the rest of the warriors lost in the war. Location Meanwhile, Rune's color timer floated through space, getting caught in the atmosphere of an extremely cold arctic world. He remained there for the next couple thousand years, frozen in time until a mysterious force empowered the color timer once again, forming the ultra. He had no memory of his former identity, and wondered the planet's frozen surface. Blank came into conflict with one of the planet's inhabitants, Isamist. He fought with and defeated the monster before five more Isamists appeared. The ultra thought he was doomed, but then others arrived. Zoffy with five other ultras had come to exterminate the monsters to prevent them from getting to Earth. The space ranger noticed Rune who he gave some of energy too. They fought with the monsters, Blank getting thrown around by a single member. The ultra became frustrated, gaining a new form using the energies given to him by Zoffy. He managed to help beat the monsters, and went with Zoffy's patrol back to the Land of Light. Blank learned about things like the Monster Graveyard, Land of Light, Ultraman Belial and Zero, and decent amount other. When they made it to the Land of Light, Blank met Father of Ultra who recognized him as Rune. He explained what had happened to his friend back a long time ago. Another ultra then came and told Father of Ultra about a new age of monsters coming to an alternate version of Earth. Father decided to send Blank to the alternate Earth and had Ultraman and Ultraseven their energy for him to use. He then went off to the other Earth, being led by Zoffy. Stay on Earth Welcome to Earth Arc On Earth, Blank disguised himself as a man called Woozy Plandar (He wasn't good with names), and got hired to work at the KAADU, also known as the Kaiju and Alien Defensive Unit. After he helped them to defeat the beast known as Gadrosaurus in his ultra form, the KAADU were suspicious of him, not knowing if he was friend or foe. After a couple more battles and the defeat of Blank's first major enemy, Alien Bat Tusrow and his final monster known as Araegion, they trusted the giant a bit. The Envoy During a battle with the monster known as Volkeller, Woozy Plandar was contacted by a being known as The Envoy. This being brought him on a strange journey, showing him many strange things such as two aliens attacking a black female ultra, a great monster army, and some other scenes. He was then brought back to Volkeller's attack where he became Ultraman Blank, and fought with the monster before destroying it. Low Time For a while, Blank helped KAADU to fight various monsters and aliens like Kyrieloid, Blanker, Reigubas, and a few others. Sister Arc Later after a while an unexpected visitor came to Earth, a female ultra calling herself Ultrawoman Zena came to Earth and requested to meet Ultraman Blank. KAADU weren't entirely sure of what to do until Woozy Plandar became Blank and confronted her. Zena was happy, according to her, Blank was apparently her brother who he thought had died during the Empera War. She had only recently gotten the news of his survival, and wanted to help him defend Earth. The ultraman allowed it, but didn't fully remember Zena so he stayed suspicious. Not to long after, a pair of aliens came to Earth, Alien Temporer Vilan and Alien Hipporito Tral. The duo came to turn things into statues to add to their collection. Vilan announced their arrival and intentions to humanity. They began by showing off their powers by subduing the monster who recently surfaced the so called Double God. The two beat up the monster and Tral converted it to a Jade statue. Tral warned the people of Earth they would return the next day to begin collecting new additions to their statue collection. Much of the public became panicked with KAADU attempting to calm everyone. The attack team decided to set up a quick counter measure against the two aliens. The next day, Tral and Vilan appeared as they said and KAADU launched their assault upon them. The two just shrugged them off, turning some members into statues. Blank and Zena attempted to fight them, but were easily beaten down. Tral tried to turn Blank into a statue, but Zena hopped in the way to stop the beam from hitting him, converting her instead. Her brother decided it'd be best to flee for now, transforming back into Woozy Plandar and hiding in the sewers. The two alien collectors converted a few more humans into statues before collecting them and leaving. They promised to return the next day. Woozy decided it best to train for the next fight with Vilan and Tral. After a while, he saw himself as ready. Blank headed out and challenged the Temporer and Hipporito in the middle of the city just as the two returned to collect more statues. He fought with them and after a hard fight, won, destroying both aliens. Tral's death somehow reversed his statue transformation, turning his victims back into their normal forms. Some celebration was then held with the KAADU having a big party at headquarters. Blank accepted Zena who decided to stay on Earth, and help her brother defend it. Wrath Of Yapool Arc After some more low time with monsters and aliens unconnected to bigger threats, the villain named Yapool from Blank's own universe came to invade. Having gotten fed up with the ultras constant defending of M78's Earth, he left that universe to pursue another one. This was the Earth Blank was defending, not knowing it was protected, Yapool sent an improved version of Velokron known as Hard Velokron to cause terror. The choju broke out of Yapool's Dimension and began to destroy Tokyo. KAADU came on the seen to fight him off, but their weapons unusually had no effect upon it. Blank and Zena came on the scene, and fought with Hard Velokron, having a difficult time fighting it off. Eventually the siblings managed to destroy him via a combined specium beam. They went back to being their human forms and KAADU left back for base, being on alert for more "monsters" like Hard Velokron. Meanwhile Yapool was furious that the ultras were everywhere he went, he'd give these guys a run for their money though. Over the next couple of months, Yapool sent various improved choju like Vaximum, Daimyo Barabas, Dunkleo Garan, and Monarch Doragory to Earth along with some normal choju like Brocken, Signalion, Chameleking, Hortunga, Coakes, and others. Despite this, every one of his plans failed, leading him to the breaking point, when he summoned a new very powerful choju. Betrayal Arc TBA Blank 2 Arc TBA Dead Light Arc TBA End of The Line Arc TBA Forms - Ultraman Blank= Ultraman Blank This form is Blank's current base form which he gained after he was mysteriously revived. It is a bit weaker than the average ultra, but can still put up a good fight. Powers and Abilities *Specium Beam: Blank can fire a beam by crossing his arms into an L formation, it's capable of destroying weakened monsters. - }} - Ultra Energy Forms= Ultra Energy Forms By taking energy from other ultras, he can access forms with powers similar to the said ultra. - Ultraman= Ultraman Powers and Abilities TBA - Ultraseven= Ultraseven Powers and Abilities TBA }} }} Trivia * Image by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Blank Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)